El zorro y su Kaima
by Master Dark
Summary: Naruto, esta confundido respecto a sus sentimientos ¿Podra solucionar este problema que atormenta a su corazón?


**Titulo:** El zorro y su Kaima

**Autor:** Yo, el chapulín colorado. "Como te metiste en mi historia" "A pues fácil, es que no contaste con mi astucia", "Si, si, como no, bueno al fin de cuentas el autor es Master Dark, su servidor."

**Personajes:** Naruto/Isaribi

**Notas del autor:** Al principio iba a ser un NarutoxSasame pero se me fue la idea, e hice esto, soy alguien de muchas ideas pero si no las escribo rápidamente se me olvidan, en unos días lo recordare y lo hare. No soy alguien que hace esto mucho, pero quise dividir el capitulo, para probar una teoría, cuando la compruebe subiré todo la historia como me gusta hacerlas, en un oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así todo sería muy diferente y sasuke estaría muerto o agonizando.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contendra lemon, si no te gusta, no deberías leer esto.

Naruto arrastraba sus pies camino a su habitación, acababa de regresar de la misión del país del mar. Lanzo su chaqueta al suelo, se deshizo de sus zapatos y se acostó en la cama, su cara miraba al techo, tenía grabado en su rostro, un aspecto de cansancio, decepción y otras diferentes emociones. Su cara también reflejaba un semblante de confusión. Por su mente pasaban los acontecimientos que habían marcado su vida. Había hecho cosas increíbles como, derrotar a Neji Hyuga y al demonio del desierto, mejor conocido como Gaara, aprendió el rasengan en tres semanas, era el discípulo del pervertido más grande que haya conocido, aquel el que realizaba _investigaciones_ para sus libros, por si quedan dudas no era otro más que Jiraya, o sabio pervertido como él solía llamarlo.

A pesar de sus logros, no había podido conquistar a la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Hoy acaba de pedirle una cita a su amada, pero esta no hizo más que rechazarlo, para estar sola y hundirse aun más en su tristeza. No podía hacer nada para que la pelirosa le prestara atención. Todo porque no pudo cumplir aquella maldita promesa, esa promesa era la causante de gran parte de su dolor. Acaso tanto esforzarse por traer a su "amigo" de regreso a la aldea, no significaba nada.

Ella era la única persona por la que su corazón latía con fuerza, durante todo el tiempo que estaba junto a ella. La única por la que se disponía a arriesgarlo todo. Ella había sido la única chica por la que había sentido algo. Era la única que según él merecía su mundo, ella... Sakura. Siempre había gustado de la pelo de chicle, desde la academia, pero ella nunca llego a sentir lo mismo que él sentía por ella. En lo más profundo de su ser se maldecía por haberse enamorado de esa chica. ¿Era acaso necesario, seguir esforzándose por el amor de alguien que parecía no tener corazón?

Todos sus pensamientos sobre su querida sakura, se interrumpieron en el momento en el que ha su mente, llego el recuerdo de esa chica de cabello color azul, que había sufrido tanto como él. Isaribi. Luego de haber derrotado a Amachi, ella había saltado directamente a sus brazos, mientras le decía o prácticamente gritaba lo agradecida que estaba. Ignorando por completo a todos los que en ese momento estaban en el lugar. Ella estaba llena de alegría al darse cuenta que Amachi había sido derrotado, pero para ella más importante que eso, era saber que Naruto no había sido lastimado gravemente durante la batalla. El rubio le devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, levantándola al aire mientras giraba. La chica dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, ante el movimiento.

Naruto también estaba feliz de que había vencido a aquel hombre que solo buscaba poder por cualquier medio necesario, sin importarle los que pudiera herir en el camino. El siguió girando con Isaribi que ahora se sostenía del cuello del shinobi de la hoja. Ambos reían de alegría, al saber que parte del sufrimiento de la peliazul había terminado.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas y muchas risas, Naruto bajo a Isaribi. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, por alguna razón ella no quería separase del agarre, pero, aun así lo hizo. En ese mismo instante Naruto le sonrió tímidamente. Él no tenía la intención de abrazarla y hacerla girar alrededor de él, pero ahora que había separado su cuerpo del de ella, perdió el calor que producía el contacto con la figura de la chica.

Recordó que ese día, se había disculpado más de una docena de veces, hasta que Isaribi le dijo que no había ningún problema. Seguido de esas palabras escucharon unas risitas, al dirigir la mirada a la fuente del sonido, observaron a Anko e Ino, que se encontraban susurrando palabras sobre que hacían una linda pareja. Esto por supuesto paso desapercibido por ambos.

Naruto había intentado ferozmente alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, sin embargo, no tuvo ningún éxito, el rubio pensó que, tal vez si tomaba un baño, su cabeza se despejaría. Cuando se encontraba ya en la bañera que estaba llena de agua tibia. Su mente empezó a relajarse poco a poco, sin embargo, los pensamientos de los que quería deshacerse seguían ahí. Durante todo el tiempo, ese mismo acontecimiento con Isaribi se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Pero ese no era el único momento que se repetía en su mente. También recordada todas y cada una de las veces que se había rebajado ante sakura, solo para terminar siendo rechazado. Siempre la había querido, en todo momento estaba dispuesto a protegerla, siempre mantuvo sus brazos abiertos, para supiera que podía contar con él, pero en vez de reconocer sus logros, solo se dedicaba a adular a sasuke, y ahora que se había ido, lo único que hacía era hundirse una inmensa tristeza.

Se levanto de la bañera, gritando lleno de ira, "¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER LA PERSONA A LA QUE ELLA PUEDA AMAR? ACASO NO VALGO NADA PARA TI?"

Después de darse cuenta de lo que paso, Naruto se concentro para entrar en su mente, no sabía dónde estaba Jiraya, probablemente _investigando, _Tsunade estaba ocupada junto con Shizune revisando si había alguna posibilidad de invertir el daño al cuerpo de isaribi, lo que le recordó que debería ir a visitarla.Eso solo le dejaba a alguien a quien preguntar, aunque el zorro no era alguien con el que simplemente pudieras sentarte y contarle tus problemas. Con sus miles de años de existencia probablemente podía ayudarle a responder esta duda que agobiaba tanto a su mente como su corazón.

"Bola peluda?" Esas fueron las palabras que pronuncio Naruto al encontrarse frente a la jaula que tenia encerrado al zorro de las nueves colas. "Que quieres?, Mocoso ¿Acaso quieres que salve tu patética vida otra vez?" Pregunto el zorro con su tenebrosa voz. "Deja de llamarme mocoso, zorro estúpido, quiero preguntarte algo, supongo que con tus años de experiencia, el poderoso zorro de las nueve colas podrá ayudarme" dijo Naruto con sarcasmo. "No te burles de mi, enano, si no fuera por esta jaula, te despedazaría y saborearía cada parte de tu cuerpo… pero ya que no puedo, porque si tu mueres yo muero, que quieres saber" pronuncio el zorro con molestia al ver que debía ayudar a ese humano, "Bueno, conozco a Sakura desde hace mucho, pero recientemente mis sentimientos por ella se están cambiando, no sé qué es esto que siento por Isaribi, pero... Te acuerdas cuando Isaribi salto a mis brazos y yo la gire junto conmigo? Y de todas las veces que Sakura me ha rechazado?"

"Sí" respondió el zorro, "Bueno, esos acontecimientos no dejan de repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y no sé que son estos nuevos sentimientos que surgen de mi corazón... ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que realmente, siento acerca de ambas mujeres?", "Mira, mocoso, yo no puedo decirte cómo te sientes, o lo que ellas sienten por ti… eso es algo que tú mismo debes descifrar, aunque con tu nivel mental, no creo que puedas hacerlo" dijo con tono de burla el zorro haciendo que Naruto se molestara, pero antes de poder responder el demonio continuo. "Debes seguir a tu corazón dondequiera que te lleve, solo ahí sabrás lo que realmente quieres." Pronuncio el zorro antes de desaparecer. "Gracias, zorro."

Naruto terminó su baño y en silencio se encamino a su cama, donde quedo dormido, soñando con algo muy peculiar...

Naruto se despertó en una habitación. Por alguna razón, la habitación le resultaba familiar, pero no era su habitación. Justo cuando disponía a levantarse, para averiguar dónde se encontraba. Naruto oyó su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz suave. El rubio se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la fuente de la voz, se detuvo cuando observo una figura, en la entrada de la habitación, claramente era la de una mujer, por las curvas y el busto en el área del pecho. El shinobi, a simple vista no pudo distinguir el rostro de aquella sombra frente a él, pero en lugar de mirar con más detalle la cara de aquella persona, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

Observo una uñas de color azul, unas sedosas piernas blancas, que estaban adornadas con su vestido transparente, casi morado, que se detenía un poco más arriba de sus muslos, en la parte superior la bata estaba levemente abierta mostrando un poco de su pecho, una mano fue colocada en la parte superior, donde el vestido se abría para mostrar parte de aquellos senos, poco a poco la mano empezó a frotarse por todo aquel cuerpo hasta llegar a su muslo, donde sólo acariciaba una parte de aquella provocativa área, mientras que el otro brazo se aferraba al marco de la puerta.

Naruto, podía sentir que su miembro, sufría una erección, él trataba de ocultarla, para no revelar su evidente entusiasmo. Pero, se sorprendió más, al darse cuenta de que lo único que llevaba puesto. Sólo tenía unos bóxer de color naranja. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba mucho más interesado en descubrir quién era esa chica, por lo que todo lo demás carecía de importancia, El rubio volvió a dirigir sus ojos azules al rostro de la mujer. Naruto quedo en estado de shock, al ver el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a él. No era nada más y nada menos que…

Si, si lo sé, soy despreciable por dejarlo ahí, pero como dije anteriormente, estoy probando una teoría, cuando la confirme subiré toda la historia en un oneshot. Hasta dónde va la historia que les parece. Como ya sabrán acepto toda clase de críticas en especial las destructivas. Ah… también quiero decirles que trabajo en fic NarutoxNaruko, pero no se como acomodar la historia, asi que tendrán que esperarse. Me siento una mala persona, acaso no dejare de darles malas noticias, jajaja.


End file.
